Peep Siblings V1
by Jimmy BZ
Summary: I felt that my purpose as an author was not complete with a Max & Alex story. Those familiar with my style will enjoy this, I hope new readers will too. First chapter is Alex and Max though other girls my come up. Themes: Teen, Incest, Spanking, Blowjob, Hardcore, Seduction, Male/Female, Older Female and more coming up
1. How it Happens

Max was a bit confused; it was a good confused, but confused still. He went over the past few days, trying to figure out what happened to land him in this position. After Alex some how over powered Mason's wolf powers and turned him back, she was prompted to a level 7 wizard and, according to The Council, gained new powers that would come forth in time. Later they were having a potions class and Max being Max, mixed random chemicals. Somehow that turned him invisible, go figure. So taking advantage of the situation, he pranked and annoyed everyone. Later that night, his family had left Mason and Alex alone in the lair to get reacquainted. Max of course, decided to play spy. What he saw was, in a word, hot. Alex was in Mason's lap, her skirt hiked up as their tongues played. When Mason began sucking on her neck Alex glanced his way and moaned a name that seemed to be 'Max' that shifted to 'Mason' at the last minute. Max felt his pants become tighter as Alex opened her shirt buttons and unlatched her bra. By Mason's look of surprise Max guessed it was the first time he had made it to second base. Weirdly enough, Alex seemed to lock eyes with him as her large melons were played with. Alex's was face a mix of pleasure and pure seduction, with a 'come hither' look. Max knew she couldn't look at him, he was invisible, and wanked off to the sight, leaving a bit after he came. Now he was all alone with Alex, who was on his lap like Mason's, her panties rubbing his crotch and shirt open.

"Hey baby bro, I saw you that night, new powers let me" Alex taunted. Max panicked that she would rat him out and was about to apologize when he felt her push her tongue into his mouth. After a long passionate kiss Max looked up in shock and wonder. _' .Hell!'_ he thought. "You know baby bro, I only let Mason play with my tits to see if you liked them" she said placing his hand on her covered breast. "And also like what I saw." She giggled in such a sultry voice, Max's head was spinning. Then Alex began to grind on him, wetness and heat coming from her centre to awaken his. "The truth is, my cute little brother, I've had my eye on you for awhile now," she whispered hotly in his ear. "And tonight I am gonna ravage your body till it aches, ride your cock till my tight, wet, horny pussy is red and sore, I am gonna suck your dick till your runnin' empty. I. Am. Going. To. FUCK. Your Brains out!"

Max was left dumbstruck. Was this happening?! Now he wouldn't lie, Alex was hot as hell in summer, her silky hair, rosey lips, smooth back, perky juicy DD boobs, toned flat stomach, curvy ass equally juicy, long sexy legs. She was a sex bomb head to toe. Sister or not, he wanted this, besides he had a kink for incest since he read this story on fanfiction… As if reading his mind she said cutely, twirling her hair, "I read that story off your laptop, wanna try some of it?" '_Dreams do come true_' Max thought as Alex got up, twirled, tossing her shirt while doing so. One flick of her hand and her lacy blue bra met the floor, his mouth watering; Max looked at her pink nipples and thought he was in love. In the blink of an eye, her skirt and panties were gone. Now Max knew he was in love. That sweet, sweet pussy; that PERFECT ass! "So what do you want me to do, master?" '_Fuck dreams! This was heaven."_

"Let's start with an old fashioned blowjob, feel free to use your boobies" he said all business like, making her giggle. "Yes, sir" she said sinking to her knees, opening Max's legs slightly so she get in between them. She rubbed the length a few times before taking a few experimental licks. "You gotta be the tastiest 9 inches and a half ever bro!" Then Alex was on him, her mouth hot and wet as her head bobbed up and down, taking a bit more each time. She grumbled when she had to stop after eight inches, though alot was hitting her throat, and bit it in playful frustration. "Ow, Alex!" "Aw chill baby bro, and let your big sister handle it" she said as placed the tip of her tongue at the base and, locking eyes with him, ran it up the side, swirled it around the head, and licked down the other side, never did her tongue leave the shaft or her eyes leave his. Max felt the softness of her boobs on it and came as soon as her mouth was on it. Alex ate his large load then said, "I just ate my little brother's cum, and I loved it" Max was trippin' out when Alex moved up straddled his waist with her pussy pressing down hard on his member, her back arched so her breasts were pushing into his face, she whispered, "You know… I've been leading… but you're the master," she said in a panting raspy voice, it was like a vixen, placed his hand on her ass cheek "I think I needed to be punished… Maybe… You should… spank me"

SPANK! She was bent over his knee in an instant

"Ow, shit… baby it huuuuuurrts" Alex whimpered

SPANK!

"Good" he replied

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Mother. Fucking. Kinky"

SPANK!

"Punish me master, I've been very _bad_"

SPANK!

"Look, I blew my lil innocent baby brother"

SPANK! SPANK!

"That was your first real orgasm wasn't it?"

SPANK! SPANK!

"I know it was, your gonna lose your virginity to your big sister"

SPANK!

"Such a Bitch"

SPANK!

"Wanna know a secret? This is my first time with a guy"

SPANK! _'what?'_

"Though I already lost my virginity to my _girlfriend_"

Max let her up, his thoughts going wild, '_He was her first guy? Girlfriend! She's bi?'_ in conclusion: '_She is hot. She is my sister. I am gonna fuck her.'_ He threw all the nick nacks and such of the table so Ales could lay down on it. It ended at her hips and her legs were spread out, she used two fingers to further open her pussy lips. Max hesitated. "C'mon baby bro, my pussy is hungry for your _long hard_ dick. Fuck me hard bro, fuck me master, pleeeeeease!" Max got down and began to push it into her slowly

"Damn it, you're tight"

"Shit, you're big"

Pretty soon Max was going full force, ramming long hard and fast. Her womanhood clamping down on his shaft. "My God, you are so big little brother, oooooooh! Yesss Maxie, make your big sister feel so GOOD. Harder Faster, please more… AAH!" Her panting, moaning, dirty talk, everything about her, the tits rising and falling, the glistening skin, red blushing cheeks, drove him to a enormous load release. He blew inside her, cause her to experience her third orgasm since they began. Even after he pulled out, his rod kept shooting, covering her face and breasts in white. He gaped. "Take a picture it'll last longer"

SNAP! PIC!

"Hey maybe next time, we can record something, like a porn video or something" Max was doing cartwheels in his head. "Now, come here, Maxie baby, my ass is lonely.


	2. Challenge Accepted

Max was still reeling from shock a bit. When he awoke the next day he was afraid that it was just some wonderful dream. He went over to Alex's room, thinking of how to ask her if all that had happened or not. Yes he felt brilliant and the memories were too vivid too be a dream, plus his Dick was feeling... different, but he had to be sure. He went in her room but couldn't find her. He was standing over her bed when he heard the door click and saw Alex appear out of no where, thatin a oversized tee shirt and panties. Max eyed her tan, smooth legs, wishing to get in between them. Alex walked to him and straddled his waist, gyrating slowly. "I'd love too bro but I'm a bit sore and tired from last night" Max now needed answers and began popping questions. "We didn't go that long did we? And can you like read minds? What's going on?" Alex moved forward a bit so that Max bit her shoulder, stifling a moan, she began to explain. "I'm tired because Mom Dad and us all went to Council HQ. Remember I talked about a girlfriend? Well, the short of it is they found out. After seeing how I saved her from evil blah blah, they made me a Level Nine. Since I'm full Wizard at Ten, Justin was offered and accepted a job as a teacher at Wiz Academy. So did Dad and they attain powers at the Academy only. They've all moved there since my status declares me an adult Wizard. You'll live with me till you're eighteen, so we gotta big house all alone. Yes mind reading is one of my skills now"

Max grew tired of the explanation, it was too much. "So, what I'm hearing is you're a super hero with a body tighter than wonder woman's, in your panties, and we're home alone. "Alex smiled at her brother and lifted up his shirt, she ran over his firm chest, the outline of a six pac showing on his stomach, and licked her lips when her eyes fell to the few hairs poking out of his pajama waist band. "Like I said I'm sore, but... a little test might be in order, pass and you'll love the prize. "What kinda test?" Next thing Max knew his hands were bound behind his back, and his shorts now had a blue glow at the waist. Alex now stood in silk stockings held up by suspenders, a garter belt slung across her waist, her lacy black panties and a ribbon on her neck completing the ensemble. "First part, make me cum using only your tongue, three parts, three prizes, you got one hour per party, now let's begin my cute Maxie"

Some people might object to such demands and bitchy orders, but Max was into everything as along as involved the picturesque Alex. "Not what I had in mind, but I'm game." Max said as he began to suck at Alex's neck, she herself arching her neck to grant him more access. He pressed his nose against her ribbon, gaining a cute, precious little giggle. He began to kiss down her chest, pausing as he reached her mountainous melons and taking one perky nipple in his mouth, sucking with fervor. The other pink point was licked at with his tongue swirling around it. This was softer than what Alex expecting but _very_ welcome, a low groan escaping her lips. "Maxie… Moooorreee" she whined. Max smirked in self satisfaction as he ran his talented tongue over her flat toned tummy, dipping into her naval a bit and suddenly fell far lower. Alex understood and bubbly said, "Aaaww! I feel like a princess, thanks baby bro. You're so cute" she said as she lifted her feet, he licked her covered toes, sucking the biggest one every few minutes. _'Never thought I would be one for this kinda shit, but she is so… perfect. Every act, kink, and fetish, feels hot and good'_ he thought, looking up to her face, a red tint on it, contorting in sexually pleasure, and ticklish happiness. _'Besides, that look is totally worth it!'_

Eventually Alex plopped on the bed and very forcefully pushed him between her thighs. "Maxie… please… stop teasing" Max smirked, he was-even bound and restricted- leading his bitch. He pulled her panties down via his teeth, and crawled back up. "You smell like horny raspberries, sis" he said before taking his first lick of a pussy. In moments he was lapping like a thirsty dog, trying to drink up her sweet nectar. So occupied was he in his task that he did not notice Alex moan deeply as his tongue pushed deeper into her, or her hips buck as his nose rubbed her clit. "Oh fuck, more baby bro, maxie you're so damn good, don't… ever… stop" Max practically jumped with glee as she came, his tongue swinging like a snake till she stopped. "I really love the taste of my big sister's pussy, ha, I win!"

She took a minute catching her breath before smiling at him, "Good, damn good lick work, alright my darling, here you go" She gave him a deep kiss, at the end he felt himself grow an inch, looking down he saw his body was more toned, and he felt a great burst of energy. "I gave you super stamina, the change in physique is an adapt to it, and a good bonus, for me and any girl whose pants you get into" Max grinned, it felt good, he was about to say thank you was the glow left his hands and went to his mouth, becoming a gag. "Next challenge, make me cum using those big strong hands" Max rubbed his wrists to restore circulation before pouncing on her, this was gonna be fun.

Alex suppressed a deep moan as Max ran the tip of his middle finger along the line of her spine, making her back arch up. Taking her into his lap, one hand squeezed one boob while the other massages her stomach. He would switch hands every few minutes to make sure both her lovely tits received good attention. The both hands rubbed the inside of her thighs for a while before shifted her over so she was standing but bent at the waist over the bed. He squeezed her ass cheeks before parting them, sliding a finger into her crack. He knew Alex loved the anal thing, plus the tightness of her back door felt great on him. He licked the gag some; his mouth was become dry so he decided to speed up a bit. Using two fingers on each hole, while his thumb rubbing her clit to submission. "Oh fuck Maxie, you're hands are like magic. After cumming, she turned around, sucking and licking the juices off his fingers. She kissed his gag, partially coated with saliva. His boxers glowed and flew at his hands, pinning him to the bed post. When he locked down he was speechless. His… member… was… a foot long. "That's a prize for both of us, and it help you in this last challenge, which if you win, well get to use on my _girlfriend_."

**Cliffhanger! Last challenge and more smutty goodness in the next chapter, sorry for the long ass explanation in the start but its needed in the long term, Also I think some of you may have guess who this girlfriend is, but she wont appear it at least five people guess who correctly. Read Review Enjoy. Catch my awesome readers on the flip Side **


	3. Challenge Accepted, Pt 2

Alex smiled down at the sight beneath her. Her cute, sweet little brother all wrapped up like a Christmas present… with magical bindings instead of thread or anything, but still cute ^-^ Ales smirked as she stood above him, cowboy hat perched on her head, her foot of his firm chest. Her toenails slightly starched their way down his torso to his foot long erection winking at her. She pressed down on it with the ball of her heel before spreading her legs and beginning to go down on it. She gazed at it lovingly when it was just a few inches away from her entrance, seemingly mesmerized by the long throbbing member just _aching_ to enter. She smirked at him, "I already came twice, whiel you're desperate for release, if you come before me now… I will win! But lets see if my little lengthening gift gives you an advantage, huh baby bro?" a simple wink and she let her body fall, taking the whole damn thing in a single motion.

Max felt a shudder rip through his body at the sudden change and it may as well have travelled through his sister's too. Alex threw her head back, her back arching extremely, toes curling back, a unrestricted, loud and solid scream escaping her ruby lips. Max grunted, feeling he might have done the same if no for his restraints. _'Damn, I nearly came on just that, all that build up from earlier and now… so… fucking… hot' _Max knew that it was a miracle that he hadn't exploded then and there. The way the cold air was replaced by those sweet pussy muscles clamping down on him mercilessly, that too near instantaneously. Shit. He could practically feel the wet, hot liquid was over him. Looking down his body his eyes bugged out. You couldn't even see his large member! The whole fucking thing looked like it was fucking eaten by his sister's hot pussy, which was covering it down to his pubic hairs. _'Damn'_

Alex, on the upper half, was experiencing similar motions. She hadn't anticipated how big it would feel. 'Fuck' she murmured, her thoughts racing wild, her brain unable to catch up to her emotional and hormonal frenzy. She still reeled from the way it seemed to split her in half. It was the biggest thing she had ever taking and goddamn; she lost her mind as her body moved in sexual instinct. Another thing, she hadn't nearly come, she _had come!_ Alex was just grateful Max hadn't notice, looking down at his currently invisible cock. Alex too didn't think it would fit like that but it did, and it felt sooooo good! Panting heavy from just her descent she tried to catch her breath when it, instead, caught in her throat. Looking down she saw Max bucking his hips, slowing pumping her. Alex was in shock for a moment at how quickly he recovered but cast the thought aside as her began to ride'em cowgirl, meeting his thrusts.

The started slowly, like real lovers, low moans and sexy growls escaping parted lips. "Yes, baby brother, oh Maxie, oh yeah. MmmmmMmmm" She said as she enjoyed her slow pace before her sexual desires blitzed her. Pushing her to go faster, faster goddammit! "Oh fuck…Oh fuck…Oh fuck!" she moaned, unable to form solid words and quickly losing coherence, "Max… More… Fast… Hard… Fuck… Good" Alex grabbed his sides to stabilise herself, her nails digging into him. Alex could barely keep track of what was happening-the digging in her, the ramming, her convulsing was non stop.

Such was the pleasure that her hold on the magic bounds broke, freeing the younger boy. Alex had barely noticed this when she felt two hands meet her soft ass, the sudden spank sending her to the point of no return. Alex tried to hold her orgasm back as long as she could, then, looking down on Max's face contorted in pure happiness, she did something she never pictured herself doing during sex. She reached down and kissed him. Their lips passionately travelling over each other well hips continued to buck as she rode out her orgasm. Both finally broke off, there breathing slowly returning to normal as the red left their faces. "M-Max…" Alex began, panting heavily, "Max… That… w-was… AWESOME" she smiled ear to ear, her nails scratching his chest while he rubbed up and down her back, occasionally travelling over her hips. Alex was enjoying the moment when she suddenly stood up, like she was checking something. "Holy shit!" she said plopping back down on her knees, curling her legs under her. "You… still haven't come?" Max looked down and experienced similar shock _'how the fuck have I not cum yet! I got this pent up sexual energy since I walked in here!'_ He was still lost in his thought s when he felt a large pressure at the base of her shaft. Looking down to see Alex squeezing it with great pressure; it felt good. "Hmm, well Maxie, what should we do 'bout that?" she asked cutely. "Uh, you could blow it pretty please sissy" Alex almost giggled at his nice, innocent attitude. "I don't know, have you been a good boy?" her other hand rubbing its head, "A _very _good boy?" Max grunted, considering what he had been doing you would think he could get a simple blowjob from his elder sister without teasing but nooooooo, she had to mind-fuck him first. "Ok baby, I'll suck your big, bad, nasty cock. You big sister is gonna make you feel _good_" She said as he took the firs few inchs in.

XoXoXoX

_**Couple of hours later…**_

Max went to open the door, with any regard for his state of dress, or lack thereof. He opened the door to see his recently ex-girlfriend, Talia. Talia, who had just come to collect her book bag and such that she had left here when they broke up last weekend was taking aback at the state Max was in. Clad in only loose fitting jeans, his magically toned body was causing a reaction in her lions. "Why did I leave if he looked like this?" she murmured to herself before walking in running her hand on his chest. 'All I need to do is squeeze and squirm a bit, he'll be puddy in my hands.' She thought.How wrong she was.

All her best efforts were like music on deaf ears, keeping in mind she was an inexperienced fourteen year old, it wasn't very good music. Max stood behind the kitchen counter trying to ignore her feeble attempts when he heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs. He sweated a bit, '_Alex wouldn't walk down here naked or something would she?'_ But who came down was not Alex but another familiar face. _'I thought she was turned into stone at the power transfer place, oh wait she must her girlfriend'_ Talia gaped as the hot new girl with her short brown hair and blonde streaks in a loose silk robe pressed her breasts to Max's back. "Mmmm, come back to bed baby" she purred, her hands wrapped around his waist, "Its my kitty is lonely"

Talia stuttered and stammer unintelligently and stamped out indignantly. "Well that was fun" Alex said return to her normal appearance. "Transformations? What was that, your lesbian pen pal?" "Funny yeah, you'll meet her soon, but for now." She dropped the robe. Pushing Max on the bed she straddled him taking about three inches in her already wet pussy and began to rotate her hip clockwise. Sparks from the new sensation ripping through Max's body.

_Fuck!_

**Done, hope y'all like it. Thank you's to Dinner Tonight (again) and dancingalldayandnigth who review almost every story I got! That's awesome, he gets a digital cookie =]. Though I'm sad no one even tried to guess who the girlfriend was, I get y'all skip out after ya blow ya load but c'mon… I little love please. She wont come till I got five real an right guess, don't ya want her? I gave hints! Also check out my Hannah Montana/Sonny with a chance crossover, 'Brunettes' Mikalya X Miley X Sonny. Catch ya on the flip side**


	4. Enter, Girlfriend

Max smiled as he came in the room. His member twitched and pushed against the cotton of his boxers. The sight in front of would have made any red blooded male (and female) horny and ready to ride. His sister's smooth creamy skin contrasting against the deep glowing tan of her girlfriend's. He watched on as Alex's hands cupped Stevie's curvy, soft, oh-so spankable ass. One pair of voluptuous breasts pressing against the other, separated only by a thin silk lace bra- black for Alex, white for Stevie. Stevie's legs wrapped tightly around his sister's waist, match silk blocking orgasmatic contact of their hot centers. Stevie's hands rubbed up and down the smooth arch of Alex's back, her tongue running over the lips of the girl she was so beautifully entangled with. Alex bit down on the other's lip, drawing a soft moan as she pulled away, turning to smile at Max. "Now where do you fit in this puzzle?"

Max simple smiled as both moved away from each other and pulled him in, as he was pushed on the bed he felt his boxers being pulled off and bibbity bobbity boo! Lightening struck thrice as his 'banana and oranges' were eating swallowed whole. _'DAMN! I knew it was gonna be good but shit, I never expected this much'_ "Like that Maxie boy?" This was said by the blondish brunette "Y'know, she said you were big but not this big, lets see if I can take all of it. Hmm?" With that Max felt the return of the warmth and soon his member hit the back of her throat, only to be pushed further in. Not one to be left behind Alex redoubled the suction power on his balls, running her tongue over and under them. "Fuck I'm gonna..." He managed to get out before exploded a monstrous load in her mouth. Stevie choked slightly but didn't move off, just kept hold till the last of his stream landed in her mouth. As she pulled off she opened her mouth wide showing the white pool present in it. Instantly Alex went to attack her mouth but was a moment too slow. Stevie had already swallowed it all. "Oh fuck that was so good… God that tasted better than you Alex. Yummy!" She said. "Bitch you didn't let me have any?" Alex whined smack her friend's tight ass.

"Oh don't worry love, you can ride him first, he is your brother after all" Stevie smiled as she pulled down both panties and ripped off both bras. "C'mon sissy, you know you wanna!" Max grinned and Alex climbed on top him, shuddering as she slowly took in his massive hardness, Stevie's hands around the waist as she helped her down. Afterall, all good lesbians should help their girlfriends onto their underage brother's dicks, right? Alex shuddered as she took in the last few inches, a raspy sigh escaping her sweet pink lips as an equally pink pussy clamped around him. "Fuck Max, I never get used to that giant size. Mmmmm" To Alex it was more than just the large member in her tight pussy. It was the way Stevie's hands seemed to never leave her. Skitting from those delicious breasts to that feiry ass. Those hands rubbed her, rocked her, and best of all- they spanked her. Hard. "Work that ass up and down bitch, lemme see it jiggle" SMACK "C'mon milk that big tasty cock. Mama needs more cum."

So Alex rode like a genuine cowgirl. Of course, the tightness of her pussy, the bouncing of her boobs, the sighs of pleasure escaping her pink lustful lips, Stevie's 'help', drove the boy to a massive load. And Stevie pushed her good friend off just as he blew, latching in to his dick which now resembled a fire hose spraying white goodness straight into her awaiting mouth. Alex lifted her up and placing her open mouth a few inches below the blonde-brunette's, she said, "C'min bitch, you better gimme some of the cum after making me work so hard for it". And being a god girlfriend she dutifully spat a healthy dose into Alex's mouth. "Mmmm" they moaned in unison ecstasy.

Stevie looked down and eyed Alex a simple command. Alex got to work, pushing a very talented tongue into her friend's asshole while said friend ran her equally seductive tongue across a fit long shaft of Pure. Sexual. Power. "Looks like both parts are lubed up and ready." Stevie said on her hands and knees, shaking 'dat ass' in such a_ hot and slutty_ manner that even a homo wouldnt say no. And with that began such a extreme anal fucking that left the seasoned bisexual teen incoherently moaning. Actually, a more fitting word is screaming! "Fuck, sis shut her up huh? That moaning is gonna make me blow early." So did something sure to stuff her mouth. Shove a big purple strap on it. "Lube up, right whore" Alex said making her swallow 9 inches of plastic while eying her drippin' pussy. Three orgasms gone already, her inner thighs had sweet streams running down them. Stevie merely blinked and found herself at the centre of a beyond sexy sandwich.

Max under her, held her legs spread making her ass even tighter on his member. While Alex banged her pussy, their breasts smushed against one another. Body glistening, face flushed as tongues danced, to hurngy to let mouths close. As he next orgasm, she had lost count now, came she let a few tears of pleasure out. _**Ooooh**_.

**God... Damn, feels like a long time don't it? Yo, fuck school yeah? hey im tryin' but these updates gonna be slow now. Also me and the super awesome Tonight Gina release a Tony x Jessie Collab soon so be on the look out for that. PEACE!**


End file.
